sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Resurrection
The spirits of a destroyed ship's crew are psionically transfered to the crew of the target ship, boosting the target ship's level to that of the destroyed one. Extracted from the game. Mechanics and Tactics Resurrection is often misunderstood, but its effect is actually quite straightforward. If, for example, a level 7 Halcyon dies, you can target any other Halcyon capital ship you control to instantly promote it to level 7. It does not matter how long ago the original capital ship died. In this way, so long as you control a level 6 Progenitor, you can promote new capital ships immediately to the same levels as the ones you just lost. For the avoidance of doubt, this ability does not need to be cast in any way on the original ships to be used as the "source" of the level transfer. It is instead to be cast (at any time, anywhere) on your new capital ships after another capital ship, provided always of the same class,'' has been destroyed (at any prior time, anywhere). The target capital ships (the ones receiving the boost) are the ones that have to be within range of the ability, i.e., they need to close to range 5,000 with the casting Progenitor. Thus, this ability can be roundly ignored (including turned off autocast) during combat and used once whatever is left of your fleet returns to port to rebuild. If you have lost capitals in the fight (or at any earlier time), you will likely be replacing them from new construction at this time; a few casts of Resurrection will instantly level them up to match the old ones. If your Resurrection-enabled Progenitor is with your main combat fleet and you have capital yards nearby, you may even use this ability to usefully restock your fleet with capitals ''during combat; since Resurrection is a late-game ability, this represents quite a significant tactical advantage (if successfully micromanaged), as normally sending fresh level 1 capitals to fight in a battle where most everyone is levels 8-10 or so is not a productive tactic. Purchasing levels may and may not help and is in any event expensive, and Advent's Mass Transcendence builds up levels too slowly to be of tactical use, and then only up to level 4. With Resurrection however, arbitrarily high levels can be restored instantly. Further discussion It can be surmised the game keeps a list of all capital ships you've had destroyed throughout the match, organized by class. Using Resurrection then equates to the game picking the highest-level destroyed capital from the list for the class of the ability's target and boosting the level of the target appropriately. Resurrection can boost an arbitrary number of ships (cooldowns permitting), but only on a one-for-one basis, i.e., if you've had, say, 5 Radiances total destroyed throughout the game at levels 8, 10, 8, 5, and 7, in that order, then, provided no further Radiances get destroyed in the future, you can, supply permitting, build up to five new Radiances which, if the target of Resurrection, will get levels 10, 8, 8, 7, and 5, in that order, in the order in which you boost them with this ability. Which Progenitor is casting the ability does not matter, nor does a Progenitor with the ability have to be present in the well where the source ships are destroyed (in fact, you do not need to have any Progenitors built anywhere; destroyed ships will still count for Resurrection if and when you get it). It is obvious from the above that Resurrection does for your capital ships -- all your capital ships, if used consistently -- what Titans have by default, i.e., level retention. Thus, so long as you have a level 6+ Progenitor, your capital fleet is likely to attain level 10 across the board in fairly short order, and keep it. The downside is that some logistics are required; in particular, the new ships must meet a Resurrection-enabled Progenitor somewhere to receive the boost, whereas it is automatic for Titans. Note that Resurrection cannot be used on allied capital ships, only your own. Furthermore, the ability seems to restore only the level of the destroyed ships, not the actual experience amount. I.e., if the source ship was nearing the threshold for the next level but had not attained it before being destroyed, the progress toward that next level only is lost. On the plus side, as with Titans, you get to reassign the new ship's ability points arising from the restored levels, as the ability assignment of the original ship is not maintained. This may be useful if you were less than satisfied with a particular ship's set-up. (A rather frivolous approach would be to purposely get a ship blown away somewhere for the express reason of being able to reassign its abilities.) Do note, however, that Resurrection does not work with ships that had been Scuttled. Category:Advent Category:Abilities